My dear commandant (english version)
by Kaleiya
Summary: Post-game. If Flynn had knew what awaiting him this day, maybe he doesn't get up… Although… English translation of my French fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia belongs to Namco

Title: My dear commandant (yeah, I think it sounds better than in French in the original version.)

Author: Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta: Eliandre

Genre: Humour, Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Post-game. If Flynn had knew what awaiting him this day, maybe he doesn't get up… Although…

Note: English translation of my French three-shot « My dear commandant ». It's my first translation in English so, sorry if, sometimes, it sounds weird.

* * *

This day, Flynn Scifo wondered what he could have done to deserve this….

"Flynn..."

"No!"

Of course, he was used since a few time that his best friend drove him nuts but this time, he had crossed the line. Play to do this in the imperial palace and especially when Lady Estellise as well as Rita Mordio were present, it was absolutely not tolerable for him.

"Come on Flynn..."

"No way!"

In a sense, fortunately for him that Yuri had not do this in imperial city's streets because he certainly would hear talk of this during a long time. But really… since he had use of his status of commandant to cancel all the breaches made by Yuri before Adephagos'destruction, he'd begun to wonder he had made a big mistake…

"I'll be as good as gold."

"Nice try but it's still no."

He would never point out to Yuri this detail when they were young… At the same time, how could he guess at this time that his best friend remembered this and do such a trick to him some years later?

"I'm sorry?"

"You look really sorry Yuri…"

Beheld the smirk and the spark of malice in his eyes, his friend was rather very happy of his trick. He certainly rethought to the girls' reactions, Rita Mordio staying open-mouthed in front of these scene and Lady Estellise, once passed the shock, go in an hysterical laughter of which he would do without. Besides, he strongly suspected Judith to be Yuri's accomplice in help him to get his trick ready…

"This story doesn't get out of the palace…"

"I hope for you..."

Flynn wasn't fool on that. Some servants and knights – as well as Sodia who was stay petrify in a state of shock – had seen him drag Yuri to his chamber and he was sure of everybody would know about this by tomorrow morning, including emperor Ioder. The best solution would be to put Yuri in a cell for the night but the journey to the jail was longer and he ran the risk to meet council's members, what was not a good thing at all in this case…

"What? You'll dare to lock me up even though I've don't break any law? "

"If necessary, I'll pass a law especially for this type of scenario."

He wondered besides why there are none. To think that he was the only one to whom this type of thing arrived in the Empire…

"And while on the subject, you're sure you have the right to tie me to your bed?"

Absolutely not but it was out of the question that Yuri escaped, mostly in this outfit…

"You could turn to me while I'm talking to you Flynn?"

The blond ended up to obey and watch the dark-haired… before infinitely regretted his gesture. His friend was still sat on his bed, his wrists firmly tied to the headboard and his legs lightly spread… revealing a part of his thigh whose were hide by the blue skirt he was wearing. Flynn let his eyes go along the legs finely muscled of Yuri – and whose easily posed for those a woman – before looked up to the torso which was hidden by a white shirt with short sleeves – he wondered besides what Yuri had used by way of breasts and how he had make it seems like it was so real – as well as a blue ribbon knot around the shirt's collar and he finally stopped his eyes to Yuri's lightly makeup figure who wearing a victorious smile and flank by the long dark-hairs tie in two long pig-tails.

Yuri seemed really like a girl in this outfit. The worst for Flynn, it was he recognized Yuri only when he went near him and that, still in a state of shock at this view, his best friend put his arms around his neck to kiss him eagerly.

He would hear talk of this during a long time…

* * *

NB: Not easy at all to translate a french fanfic in english… Some french words don't have an equivalent in english. I had the same problem when I've translated English fanfic to French…

Author vs Characters:

Orieul: Oh? So you have translated one of your fanfic? It's time!

Kaleiya: Yeah… I need to work my English…

Orieul: And your Spanish? When did you practice it the last time?

Kaleiya: … At least three years ago…

Orieul: And when will you have your driving license?

Kaleiya: … Shut up… and get off of my fanfic please…

Orieul: Hum... No! It's too funny to be here!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Part two or second stupid idea.

* * *

While waking up this morning, Flynn thought a Rhinossus' herd was passed on his head, this latter hurting so much. The fact he felt a lot exhausted and had his mouth so dry help him to understand quickly what happening to him: he had drunk too much the day before and now, he paid the price. However, his memories were extremely vague and it was impossible for him to remember how this could happen.

He sat down on the bed, realizing that he was dressed just as the day of his birth when the flax's sheet which cover him slid down until his hips and, well, he was not the only one who slept in this bed if he's go by the body lying at his side and whose dark long hairs leave no doubt on this person's identity.

Shit… What could he and Yuri have doing this night?

The blonde haired boy watched the dark haired boy more attentively, noticing that Yuri was, certainly, naked too if he relied on this nude back he could see. The brunette haired boy was having a calm respiration, let him supposed that his friend was not awaked. He could also see a red mark on his friend's arm, to make him think of a bite…

Hold a second… A bite? At this size, few chances that it was an animal's jaw or even Repede's. It looked like more of… human's teeth marks. Could it be his teeth which left these bite?

A snort took him off of his examination, let him realize that the body next to him was waking up. The brunette turns on his back while running his hand on his face.

"Get off damn sun..." says Yuri before he took his pillow and put it on his grimacing face.

Flynn stays a bit dumfounded in front of this scene and, without wanting it, let escape a light laugh, unable to hide his amusement. Yuri mumbles something before hitting him with the pillow.

"You too get off… I've a headache…"

Now, he knew that his best friend too has drunk too much the day before. He finally take the decision to get up, his work waiting for him in his office, and he notes on one hand that their clothes were discard everywhere in the room and on the other hand, his back was hurting a lot, force him to immediately go back to bed.

Yuri holds on a laugh while seeing his friend wince in pain and these beautiful scratches he made to his back during last night. A few parts were a bit fuzzy in his head but he remembered very well the time when Flynn, completely inhibited after had the bad idea to accept Raven's defy in a drinking game, kissed him full-mouth and he, who was on his fifth glass, respond to him with fervour. And if he relies on the fact it was Judith who suggest to him to go in the blonde's room, he was almost sure she completely forgive him to have giving nothing to her for her birthday.

However, when he can move without feel pain, it will be good to check if she had survive to this because with these flashbacks he had, this night was more intense than relaxing...

* * *

NB: And after this one, the next chapter will be the last one. See you soon!

Author vs Characters:

Orieul: Just one chapter and you've finished!

Kaleiya: Yeah...

Orieul: You seem to be very enjoyed by this... Sometimes, try to sleep during night-time.

Kaleiya: I can't do that easily and you know that...


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is the last one. I hope you liked this fanfic and this translation was not too bad. If you see a mistake in my English, you can say it to me. It would be appreciated.

* * *

This night, Yuri Lowell really fell like to commit a murder…

"Yuri..."

"No!"

He always knew he had an incredibly bad luck, these last often drive him in cases where he must fight to get out of them. However, this time, it was not with his fists he could break this spell.

"Come on Yuri…"

"Out of the question!"

How did he was tricked this time already? Oh yes. Judith lure him with cakes and candies and, like a kid in gingerbread's house, he was trapped. This girl manage to convince him, use some blows below the belt like this giant lollipop she shakes under his nose or a "don't forget you give me nothing for my birthday" with the help of a lot of seductive smiles.

"It's not in hitting this door like that it will open you knows."

"I don't care!"

It's full off his anger at least. This nasty pest of Krytian had execute her completely mad yaoist's plan in hiding him in a big gift box after had, in first, knock him out with something.

"It's not this bad…"

"Yes, it is!"

It was even a crime at his eyes. When he wakes up, he hears the sound of a lock follow by a "Have a lot a fun" which were very fishy. And for good reason… He was free of his jail one minute after this… by Flynn who was very surprise to find him in this giant box and, what's more, in this outfit…

"She will surely free us tomorrow morning."

"She'll be well advised to do it..."

He has a grudge against Judith... Because of her, he missed the party Estelle had made for Flynn and, because of Judith's crazy ideas, he was locked with his best friend in the latter's bedroom.

"Ease yourself a bit…"

Oh yes? And how did he want him to do that in this case and in an outfit like this one? He really wants to know that.

"Yuri, watch me."

He sighs and finally obeys, knowing very well that if he doesn't, Flynn would force him to do it.

He doesn't feel really easy in this long black dress which the top was very close-fitting and the bottom was cut up until his left thigh, a belt made in purple cloth and circling his height. The worst, it was these feminine's underwear he wears underneath, giving an illusion of shapes in level of his breast, and this black garter that the blonde seems to have not miss if he relies on the place where his look were.

If the previous time he founds it amusing, this time, he feels really embarrassed.

"Raise your leg."

A bit surprised by this request, he obeys, raising his left leg while holding the door's knob to not be unbalanced. He watches Flynn bow down before him and, delicately, take his ankle in his right hand. Yuri sees him kiss tenderly his nude foot, and, next, let his mouth slowly retrace his leg with delight. Yuri tremble while feeling Flynn's left hand take place under his thigh, the latter's mouth were arrived at the garter's level.

"Lace underwear? Interesting."

It he was not in this posture, Yuri would give his fist in Flynn's face for watching him with this malicious smile but Yuri turn his head away while blushing like a girl.

Again, Yuri turns his eyes on Flynn and can see him take this garter between his teeth and then, pull it until it was on his ankle, the feeling of this piece of cloth sliding on his skin accompanied by this... very tempting view were waking up some desires on him.

"My dear commandant, I would never imagine you doing something like that."

His voice was playful and, in the same time, seductive, the vision of Flynn who had taken a great pleasure to do this had sweep away his embarrassment. When Flynn free his leg and stand up, throwing away this piece of clothes which circling his ankle, Yuri catches Flynn's collar, drawing his face to his in order to joint their lips together in a languorous kiss which the knight respond with fervour, his arms circled his best friend's waist.

This time, instead of a wild night dominated by their senses clouded by the alcohol, this one promise to be long and passionate, each one was free to rediscover the other through burning caresses and inflames embraces.

Yes. There is only him and his dear commandant in this room... and, certainly, this voyeurs' band who were watching them since a little while ago through the window.

* * *

NB: Finish! What a pain… It's with some exercises like this one that I can see French is a very metaphorical language. Fortunately, I'm the author so I can easily reformulate my phrases when I find a good synonym or another way to say approximately the same thing. If I translate in English another one of my fanfic, I'll remember this.

Author vs Characters:

Orieul: So you want to translate another text?

Kaleiya: Yeah but not immediately. I need to take a look at them before.

Orieul: Well… "La lettre" and "Langage des fleurs" were short so maybe you could try with them.

Kaleiya: The first one yes – If I could not laugh a lot while reading it again – but I fear I could have a little problem with "Langage des fleurs" 'cause some flowers could have a different meaning in English. For example: Chrysanthemum and Lilac.

Orieul: If I remember correctly, only in France, the first one means the death and the second, in England, means death and bereavement.

Kaleiya: And I use white Lilac in the first version of "Langage des fleurs".


End file.
